hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part I
The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part I is two-part episode comprising of itself and The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part II. It is episode eighteen of season two of Hero:108. Synopsis Mighty Ray's Eyeballs are stolen by the flying fish army and given to Twin Masters, who uses them to create a storm of Chaotic Energy. First Squad return to where Mighty Ray first received his eyes in order to restore his connection to them, before they go to stop Twin Masters' plan. Plot It starts with First Squad battling the flying fish army.they are puzzled as to why the fish are after them when they've done nothing to them. Mighty Ray then uses his lightning eyes to shock the flying fish, and then they grab him and squeeze him, making his eyes pop out. Then a cloud of flying fish flies over them, taking them. Mighty Ray then asks where his eyes are, and Lin Chung uses his panther vision and sees that the flying fish have taken them, and sadly says to Mighty Ray that his eyes are gone. Back at Big Green, Commander ApeTrully ties a blindfold over Mighty Ray's eye holes. Jumpy Ghostface asks if Mighty Ray will be blind forever, and Lin Chung assures him that they will get Mighty Ray's eyes back. Apetrully says that Mighty Ray's eyes are as dangerous as they are powerful, and in the wrong head they could destroy the entire Hidden Kingdom. Lin Chung then says that the flying fish were likely working for someone more sinister. Apetrully then says they must journey to somewhere that's is as mystical as the eyes. Mr. No Hands insists he come along to replace Mighty Ray, but Apetrully says that its important that Mighty Ray accompany them. They then jump down and slide down the launch tubes, land on their Turtles and ride out of Big Green, Apetrully following in his helicopter. While riding on their turtles, Mystique Sonia asks Mighty Ray if he's ok and asks if she can get him anything. He says he's hungry and she gives him some buns. Mighty Ray then gets suspicious and asks her why she's being nice, and she says he can't see, and he could run right into,... Just as he dodges a rock. Her and Jumpy are amazed, and Mighty Ray says he knew something was in front of him because he couldn't feel the wind in his face anymore. Lin Chung then says Mighty Ray is using his other senses to his advantage. Mighty Ray brags that he's the "new and improved Mighty Ray" and he says that his nose is telling him someone needs a shower. Mr. No Hands mutters about trying to hold soap with your feet. Further on, Apetrully notices black clouds rolling over in the sky. They then reach some stone pillars. Apetrully gets off his turtle and looks at the pillars, then tells the others they have to continue on foot. They then get to a river, that had a log across it serving as a bridge. Apetrully goes first and Sonia grabs Mighty Ray, but he shoves her away, saying he doesn't need help. Sonia says she can't watch, and Yaksha covers her eyes, but then uncovers them. Mighty Ray then climbs onto the log and bounces up and down, then walks across the log, saying it's not the first time he's been blind. Mr. No Hands says its true. He knew Mighty Ray before they did, before he had lightning eyes. It then goes to a flashback, and Mr. No Hands tells them that Mighty Ray was on his Thunder Team (himself, Mighty Ray, and 4 other boys) in the new year games. They were competing against the Dragon Team (Alpha Girl Latifah, Kowloon and 4 other Shaolin Monks). They were losing, but Mighty Ray wouldn't give up. Soon, they were winning, but then High Roller appeared, and order the animals to attack the citadel. Everyone except Mighty Ray ran to safety. He fought all the animal kings that High Roller sent, but he was no match for the magic of the full moon on New Year's Eve, the Zebra Brothers used their Ghost Lanterns to turn his eyes to stone, thinking he couldn't fight if he couldn't see, but they were wrong. Mr. No Hands then says he pulled Mighty Ray to safety to see "someone powerful" (Apetrully). They went deep into the forest without him, and when they returned, Mighty Ray had lightning eyes. Back to the present time, Further on, they are still walking, and Sonia says there is something weird about the weather. Apetrully says they must hurry on. Further on, they get to outside a fancy looking temple. Jumpy notices a stone monkey. Apetrully says that the temple is full of traps, and warns them not to step on any circular stones, and this coincides with Sonia accidentally stepping on one, which sets the trap off. They battle the stone gargoyle-type things, breaking every single one. Apetrully then says they must be careful not to set off any more traps, and this coincides with Apetrully walking into a trip wire, breaking it and setting off another trap, which is a pitfall, and they all fall down the hole and slide down the walls and finally screech to a halt in a cave. Mr. No Hands ask where they go now, and Apetrully replies that he doesn't know, he's never been this way before. Sonia asks if he's been there before, and he says once. It then goes to a flashback, and Apetrully says that Mr. No Hands brought an "injured hero" (Mighty Ray) to him. They passed through the temple and under the waterfall to the Stone Monkey Deity. He edges with the Stone Monkey to help Mighty Ray battle the darkness that High Roller had brought upon them all. He agreed, and switched his eyes (the electric eyes) for Mighty Ray's stone ones, and warned them not to overuse their power. Back to the present time, Apetrully tells them on that trip though, they never encountered this trap, so he doesn't know which way to go. Mighty Ray then tells them which way to go, saying he can hear a waterfall.lin Chung says that his blindness hasn't stopped him, and tells him a true hero would use it to their advantage and be more powerful, while he places a hand on Mighty Ray's back while they walk towards the waterfall. Mr. No Hands says he has powerful kicks, due to being unable to use his hands. By the waterfall, Apetrully tells the rest of first squad that only he and Mighty Ray can go through . He and Mighty Ray then go through the waterfall to see the Stone Monkey deity. Inside the waterfall, the Stone Monkey Deity sees them. He asks who dare disturb him. Apetrully tells him and gets out of his disguise. He asks the stone monkey for a favour. The stone monkey says another one? Apetrully says that the same hero he gave his lightning eyes to has had them stolen from him, and he fears how the thief will use them. The stone monkey then blasts Mighty Ray with light, and says that he has restored the connection with the eyes, even though they are far away, Mighty Ray will see what they see. Mighty Ray is happy that he can see, but his happiness is short lived when he seen that Twin Masters has his eyes. Part II Trivia *This episode shows that Mighty Ray and Mr. No Hands knew each other prior to joining Big Green. It's still unknown when and where they met, though. **Also, it's shown Alpha Girl and Kowloon also knew each other prior to joining Big Green. *In the flashback, all the other boys on Mr. No Hands' team, except for Mighty Ray, all look the same. This might be because none of the other boys were as memorable as Mighty Ray to Mr. No Hands. **The same seems to apply to Alpha Girl Latifah's team, with all the other Shaolin monks, except for Kowloon, looking alike. Notes Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes